Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki/archiwum 1
← powrót __TOC__ Witaj Witaj na League of Legends Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Galio. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- DarekMusielak (dyskusja) 04:08, lip 29, 2012 Kilka pomysłów Hej, mam kilka pomysłów co do polskiej wersji league of legends wiki. Jak jesteś zainteresowany to odezwij się na gg: 3750123. DarekMusielak 19:08, lip 29, 2012 między Wiki Linki Cześć, przepraszam ten post musiałem użyć Google do przetłumaczenia. Zmieniłem między wiki linki zawierać tylko imiona bohaterów. Angielski i francuski strony wiki przeszły tę zmianę. To sprawi, że łatwiej. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:41, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, if you set your bot to simplify the links then I will let it make the changes. But let me know if you need me to keep going. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:46, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Grafika Dzięki za info. a tak w ogóle na jakim serwie grasz? Zdjęcia w szablonie umiejętności Jak dodać zdjęcia do szablonu umiejętności , zawsze jak chcem dodać to 64px ? Edycje i poprawki Najmocniej dziękuję za wszelkie poprawianie moich błędów. Mam nadzieję, że edytując tę wikipedię pomagam, a nie na odwrót. Zachęcam do rozmowy. GG: 4302900 ILuxie (dyskusja) 03:24, sty 26, 2013 (UTC) Kolor Jak dodać kolor do szablonów.Tak jak na angielskiej wiki.Sebi1255 (dyskusja) 20:07, sty 26, 2013 (UTC)Sebi1255 Witaj Witaj, Nie dawno dołączyłem do tej wiki. Mam nadzieję że dobrze będzie się nam współpracowało. Pozdrawiam :) Edycja Dzięki za poprawienie moich wpisów. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś mi powiedział co robię nie tak, abym już tych błędów nie robił No ja ze skinami robię właśnie tak jak powiedziałeś, znaczy no wcześniej robiłem upload, ale już wiem co to są te pliki współdzielone i jak one działają. Dzięki za info, postaram się robić mniej błędów :). no nic pozostaje mi nic więcej jak pisać kolejnych bohaterów :D XMarian (dyskusja) 17:49, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Pomoc Witam, potrzebna by była pomoc z twojej strony. Mam mały problem przy LeBlanc, a mianowicie nie wiem jak ustawić opcje przy ostatniej umiejętności, tak aby wyglądało identycznie jak na angielskiej wiki. Mam nadzieję, że domyślisz się o co mi chodzi :D z góry dzięki za pomoc :) XMarian (dyskusja) 19:11, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Pomoc Wielkie dzięki za pomoc. Jak będę miał kolejne problemy, to znowu się do Ciebie zgłoszę :D XMarian (dyskusja) 19:16, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Zasady i początki Witam. Jestem tu nowy i chciałbym zacząć od jutra zacząć edytować Wiki. Więc mam kilka pytań: #Czy mam opierać się o angielskie artykuły (w sensie tłumaczenie) czy sam mam układać zdania? #Czy jest możliwość "zajęcia" artykułu na jakiś czas i spokojną edycję bez konfliktów z innymi użytkownikami? Mam spore doświadczenie w edycji (m. in. w Bleach Wiki), więc proszę się nie martwić o ewentualne błędy. Tragopilus (dyskusja) 22:26, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Nowa meta-strona Witam, przydałaby się meta strona na przedmioty w grze, ponieważ wszyscy bohaterowie zostali już opisani. Albo wyjaśnisz mi jak mniej więcej taka stronę zrobić, to sam bym się tym zajął :). Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 12:59, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: infoboks Pogrubienie i kolor niech zostaną. Dzięki za pomoc. XMarian (dyskusja) 14:38, kwi 6, 2013 (UTC) Szablon:Przepis Siemanero, jest mały problem z tym szablonem, napisy na siebie nachodzą i przez co jest on nieczytelny. Byłbym (nie tylko ja, ale wszyscy przeglądający wikie) wdzięczny za naprawienie tego szablonu. Sam bym się za to zabrał, ale nie znam się na tym. Wystarczy, że uzupełniam wikię danymi :d Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 10:22, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Lista Przedmiotów Nie wiem co się stało, ale zniknęły ikony nie których przedmiotów. (zastąpiło je czerwony 32px). Nie jestem pewny czy to ja zepsułem czy tak samo z siebie się zepsuło. Byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś rzucił na to okiem. Pozdrawiam i z góry dziękuję XMarian (dyskusja) 14:53, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Drobna pomoc witam, jest problem przy , zwiksowały się ceny sztyletów. ale już przy już takich wisków nie ma. Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się to naprawić. niezarejestrowani użytkownicy. Witaj, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale co raz więcej trolli się pojawia na naszej wiki. Proponowałbym, aby tylko zarejestrowani użytkownicy mogli tworzyć/edytować zawartości stron. Zastanów się nad tym, przyniesie nam to trochę mnie szkód. XMarian (dyskusja) 16:33, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) re:Re: niezarejestrowani użytkownicy. Uprawnienia o których wspomniałeś na pewno ułatwiło mi usuwanie wandalizmu, więc byłbym wdzięczny za przekazanie mi owych uprawnień. pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 12:45, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Plik dźwiękowy Witam mam sprawę. Jest jakiś sposób, aby na Wiki umieścić cytat? W sensie wpisać kod, czy kombinować w plikach? (chodzi o ten, który pojawia się po wygranie rundy na Howling Abyss) Tragolipus (dyskusja) 13:39, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Pliki dźwiekowe Jako iż jesteś Administratorem to na Ciebie spada odpowiedzialność napisania e-maila do polskiego studia dubbingującego bohaterów League of Legends, aby udostępnili nam pliki/ścieżki dźwiękowe z kwestiami każdej postaci. Zależy mi na tym, ponieważ przy udało mi się to ogarnąć, ale jeszcze potrzeba wypowiedzi, które wypowiada podczas rozgrywki. Mam nadzieję, że to się uda :). (chaotycznie pisane, bo robiłem kilka podejść xD) XMarian (dyskusja) 16:36, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Pliki dźwiekowe skoro to nie wyczyn, to w każdej wolnej chwili zajmę się wyciąganiem plików, bo przekonwertowanie to chwila moment :). Za polską WIKI!!! :D XMarian (dyskusja) 17:49, cze 3, 2013 (UTC) szablon Ai siema, yy jest problem, bo chciałem ukraść z angielskiej wiki szablon na miniaturę obrazka umiejętności bohaterów i coś mi nie wyszło. czy mógłbyś rzucić okiem na ten szablon, albo napisać nowy, bo ich szablon może nie działać na naszej wiki, ponieważ mamy polskie nazwy umiejętności ;/ napraw plax XMarian (dyskusja) 14:15, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) :d Re: Re: szablon Ai jej \o/ ależ ty mądry :D a można wiedzieć kiedy zrobisz taką wersję z ikonkami? ^^ szczęśliwy XMarian (dyskusja) 14:29, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) zmiana nazwy plikow. no strzele cię zaraz. pozmieniałes mi wszystkie nazwy plikow, i teraz musze zmieniac je w mojej edycji, bo ciagle pracuje nad aatroxem.... :( XMarian (dyskusja) 20:27, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) okej, rozumiem. czasami zacznę robić edycję na wiki i w międzyczasie zagram sobie kilka rundek na LoLu i dlatego jest taka różnica czasowa. :d XMarian (dyskusja) 20:33, cze 7, 2013 (UTC) Bot na buty. Siema. Trzeba ustawić bota na wszystkiego strony z butami (i przepisami na buty), gdyż riot zmniejszył cenę wszystkich butów o 25 sztuk złota. Dzięki :D XMarian (dyskusja) 13:49, cze 11, 2013 (UTC) Prawa Siema, chciałem się spytać, czy byłaby możliwość nadania dodatkowych praw do mojego konta (np.: banowanie, usuwanie stron). Ostatnio (5-07-2013r.) trawił się strasznie upierdliwy wandal i nie miałem jak go ukarać i tylko cierpliwie anulowałem jego edycje. z poważaniem XMarian (dyskusja) 15:29, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, że się wtrącam, ale też bym chciał otrzymać prawa przynajmniej szybkiego cofania edycji, gdyby taka była możliwość. Czasami ręce mi opadają widząc "ich" Tragolipus 17:44, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) rozmówki Siema, jak tak patrzę, to ty jesteś mało doświadczonym graczem lola (stwierdzam po ilości posiadanych postaci), lecz doświadczonym edytorem wiki. Fajne by było gdybym mógł poznać Ciebie bliżej (bo nie ogarniam tego admina do końca) i mi trochę tego i owego wyjaśnił. jak zwykle w dobrym humorze XMarian (dyskusja) 18:36, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) re: rozmówki No ja już w lola gram równo dwa lata, ale dużo nie osiągnąłem. Sam może nie gram najlepiej, ale mam jakiś w sobie magnes do przyciągania do siebie słabszych graczy, z którymi meczu nie jestem wstanie wygrać. A moja przygoda z polską LoL wikią zaczęło się od kilku odwiedzin. Zobaczyłem, że nic nie ma to poszedłem dalej. Po kilku tygodniach znowu na nią wszedłem, z nadzieją, że coś się zmieniło, lecz zawiodłem się. Po jakimś czasie sam postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i edytować artykuły. I o to jestem: jednym z najbardziej aktywnych użytkowników oraz administratorem zaniedbanej wikii (a skromny to przede wszystkim jestem xD). Mam nadzieję, że dalej będzie nam tak dobrze współpracowało oraz, że lepiej poznam Ciebie jako normalnego człowieka, a nie czarodzieja skryptami i innymi bajerami Nanakiego :D Pozdrawiam już jako Mariusz, a nie jako XMarian (dyskusja) 18:49, lip 9, 2013 (UTC) :ja złapałem tego bakcyla przez te punkty, które są tutaj do zdobycia. Zmotywowałem się, że chce być na 1. miejscu, a żeby to wykonać musiałem robić dużo edycji. I udało się. :) XMarian (dyskusja) 10:00, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) Item recipes Hi there! It's been a while. I just wanted to let you know that I absolutely love the template you are using for your item recipes. I was doing a thorough update on the French Wiki's item pages and creating missing inter-wiki links, and I saw your template. It's awesome and I hope you don't mind, but I have started to use it on the FR Wiki. All the best --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 01:38, sie 6, 2013 (UTC) Janna Pogodynka a więc (zdania nie zaczyna się od "a więc", drogi Nanaki, jest mega problem, iż RIOT gdzieś skrył pliki z dźwiękami do janny pogodynki i udało mi się znaleść tylko te podstawowe. Czy byś był chętny pomóc mi? XMarian (dyskusja) 14:15, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) : Sprawdzałem ten sam plik, i tam są tylko podstawowe (ruch, atak) i nie ma tych specjalnych, czyli powrót do bazy, przy rozpoczęciu meczu.XMarian (dyskusja) 05:35, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Ale to skurczybyki poukrywali. Dzięki za pomoc XMarian (dyskusja) 18:51, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Wandalizm na stronie Vi siemanko, już można usunąć wandalizm na stronie Vi. Jinx została ujawniona i Riot "naprawił" już swoją stronę. XMarian (dyskusja) 03:05, wrz 26, 2013 (UTC) Zmiana na wiki Siemanko! Ale teraz namieszałeś na wiki, aż nie wiem za co się zabrać. Czy dodawać dalej cytaty, czy zmieniać strony bohaterów. Proponuję jakoś podzielić się pracą. co ty na to? Btw. trza dodać Jinx do listy bohaterów (bo ja nie wiem jak to zrobić :( ) Czat zapraszam pana na czat :) XMarian (dyskusja) 03:53, paź 5, 2013 (UTC) Wyświetlenia CO?? 20.000 wejść?? ale jak to? czy ja o czymś nie wiem? z kim podpisałem kontrakt? XMarian (dyskusja) 13:17, paź 12, 2013 (UTC) Propozycja Siema. Chcę zaproponować zmianę nazwy w nagłówku bohatera, tj. z "Historia" na "Historia i cytaty". Myślę, że dzięki tej zmianie, użytkownicy będą mogli łatwiej się odnaleźć na stronie bohatera. Chyba to nie będzie problem? Czekam na odpowiedzieć. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 17:10, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Patch 3.13 Siema, dodałeś już wszystko z tego patcha? Musiałem zostać dłużej w pracy i nie mogłem się tym zająć. XMarian (dyskusja) 15:53, paź 30, 2013 (UTC) No to ja ci to zostawię, jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby się za to zabrać. meh... XMarian (dyskusja) 16:28, paź 30, 2013 (UTC) Dawid.gawrys.37 hahaha, ale mam zwałę z tego użytkownika. Wypadałoby mu jakoś pomoc, ale strach pomyśleć co będzie robić z tą zdobytą wiedzą. Co o tym myślisz? Rozbawiony XMarian (dyskusja) 16:19, lis 4, 2013 (UTC) Punkty Uważam, że powinniśmy rozważyć opcję wyłączenia zdobywania punktów. Zdaje mi się, że to bardziej szkodzi naszej Wiki niż pomaga. Tragolipus, 11:38, 6 lis, 2013 (UTC) Dwie umiejętności *Z czego co kojarzę, to i mają chyba duże litery a nie małe? (chodzi o słowa "słabych" i "niewiniątek") Tragolipus, 21:25, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Czat Witaj, mógłbyś wejść na czat, bo jest problem, który ciężko jest mi wyjaśnić w jednej wiadomości. xD Zakłopotany XMarian (dyskusja) 17:36, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: V3.14 Piszę, ale chyba tylko część... TEGO JEST DUŻO! Jak skończę, to zobaczysz dokąd zrobiłem. Tragolipus, 00:08, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Status na Wiki Mam pytanie. Jak długo lub ile edycji trzeba mieć, aby mieć fuchę administratora? Tragolipus, 11:27, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Ikona umiejętności - Yasuo Przygotowałem (lub też wpisałem) podstawy do wstawienia ikonek "samuraja". (wystarczy "dodać", z resztą sam zobaczysz; dalej nie kombinuję, bo mogę coś nabałaganić XD) Tragolipus, 18:39, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Szablon "Przewijana lista" Proponuję dodać do naszej Wikii Przewijaną listę ze względu na długość moich archeologicznych znalezisk - Osądów League. Wtedy mielibyśmy nie aż tak długie strony... Tragolipus 21:52, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Lenistwo Siema, chciałbym abyś obejrzał ten filmik i skomentował moje lenistwo oraz jak jesteśmy robieni w ch**a (znaczy zero reklamy za to mamy). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VIi54xiAnc Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 14:05, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) :Siema, chciałbym abyś spojrzał na ten kanał i powiedział co myślisz o następnym podszywaczu (i znowu zero reklamy). Chciałem znaleźć tą Lolwiki, ale w Google pokazywało tylko "naszą" wikię. :http://www.youtube.com/user/LoLWiki/ :Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 06:40, gru 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Haters gonna hate :D. Trzeba im pokazać gdzie jest ich miejsce! Proponuję, żebyś ty się tym zajął, ponieważ znasz więcej mondryh mądrych słów i posiadasz więcej argumentów. :) (o ile jest taka potrzeba) ::Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 14:10, gru 7, 2013 (UTC) Wygrana!! yeah wygraliśmy z nim (z Nashor TV) :D pod koniec filmiku przesyła nam tajne pozdrowienie :d i w opisie jest napisane skąd bierze przykłady http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASCXRytC_38 hejter XMarian (dyskusja) 14:25, gru 11, 2013 (UTC) Polscy aktorzy - pytanie Słuchaj... Czy podanie kilku przykładów w postaci cytatów bohaterów, skórek byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem? Mam w tej sprawie niezły dylemat XD [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 15:58, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Inne głosy Jak widać, mamy już prawie koniec z cytatami do bohaterów. Zostało jedynie komentarze i cytaty komentatorki i sklepikarzy na HA. Czemu to piszę? Chodzi o to, że niektórzy aktorzy podkładają głos sklepikarzom (jak ten pan na przykład) i nie mam pojęcia, jak mam to umieścić w tabelce (tymczasowo jako Inne), no i jak z sensem to napisać, żeby ładnie wyglądało... [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 11:21, gru 30, 2013 (UTC) Błąd ikonki Co tu dużo gadać, widać od razu: :P [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 13:55, sty 2, 2014 (UTC) OCG Pawert Co robimy z tym fantem? Już pisałem o tym kilka słów, ale bezskutecznie. [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 20:03, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Świat Runeterry Jak sądzisz, czy taka lista pasuje? Do testu dopisałem do Pustki. [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 16:02, sty 20, 2014 (UTC) Szablon Filmweb Szablon nie działa - nie przenosi po kliknięciu na imię i nazwisko na stronę danego autora. [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 17:37, sty 24, 2014 (UTC) siema Kto ty? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 13:07, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Mam prośbę powiesz mi gdzie można coś znaleźć o Bilgewater, by wstawić to do historii ponieważ tam prawie nic nie ma jedynie to co ja wstawiłem :D A jak nie to sam pomajstruj :P 35px|link=Użytkownik:Damianek12390 Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:06, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Siema Masz skype? jak masz to zapros damianek12390 35px|link=Użytkownik:Damianek12390 Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:42, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Przepraszam ale na czat tej wiki się w ogóle wchodzi?Czy ktoś tam jest? Prośba Proszę, odblokuj mnie na Angry birds wiki i na innych wikiach na których mnie zablokowałeś. Proszę, mój IP jest zmienny ale nie wiem jaką blokadę zastosowałeś, to było coś takiego.... /16 Kha'Zix - ikony Chyba coś jest nie tak: i (pomieszane w razie pytań) :P [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 10:55, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Mecha Vel'Koz y0! jest problem z cytatami z mecha vel'kozem. Podobna sytuacja jak z Janna Pogodynka, nie mogę dostać tych specjalnych prowokacji. Wiem, że Ty tam masz swoich ludzi od tego i się dowiesz co i jak :) Dzięki za pomoc, pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 10:05, mar 2, 2014 (UTC) Prośba o bota Siemczys, potrzebuję bota, który doda każdemu bohaterowi +4 pancerza :) Chyba dasz rade to ogarnąć? XMarian (dyskusja) 09:24, kwi 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kategorie plików dubbingu O kochany, dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? Następnym razem to będę dodawać :*. Ale mam pisać Kategoria:Nazwa - dubbing czy w zamiast Nazwa - dubbing coś innego? XMarian (dyskusja) 18:23, kwi 6, 2014 (UTC) Ban na CS Odblokuj mnie n CS! Mikstefan (dyskusja) 16:33, kwi 20, 2014 (UTC) Furia Jak wiadomo, Furia to specjalny pasek niektórych bohaterów, no ale co z ulepszeniem butów ? (od razu przenosi, tam gdzie nie trzeba...) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 11:30, kwi 21, 2014 (UTC) Twoja strona z profilu. Cześć, zastanawiam się od dłuższego czasu jak zrobiłeś na swoim profilu te postacie. Czy mógłbyś mi objaśnić jak to zrobić i czy byś mi mógł takie zrobić? Allaryk Cytat - Jinx Chciałbym poprosićć, gdyż sam nie wiem skąd bierze się pliki z cytatami, o zmianę cytatu Jinx. Grając w LoL'a (mam polską wersje językową) zauważyłem, że po najnowszym patchu (4.9) zmienili jej tekst przy wyborze. Bardzo bym prosił o korektę tego cytatu. Arachnet (dyskusja) 07:26, cze 5, 2014 (UTC) Szablon - posiadani bohaterowie Mógłbyś minimalnie zaktualizować ten szablon? Brakuje w nim Brauma, byłby wdzięczny. :) Arachnet (dyskusja) 13:42, cze 20, 2014 (UTC) Caitlyn - klasyczna skórka Czy ja tylko mam, czy jest "zbugowana" skórka do Klasycznej Caitlyn? (chodzi o to, że pokazuje starą wersję splash arta pomimo prób ukazania tej odświeżonej.) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 20:49, lip 14, 2014 (UTC) Szablon Ulepszenie Szablon ma w sobie błędy, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to naprawić... Źle umieszcza obrazki wzmocnień oraz ma w sobie tzw. "Źródło" (link do tej samej strony). [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 16:25, lip 25, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Mógłbyś sprawdzić poprawność wykonania mego szablonu? (chyba z obrazem jest coś nie tak...) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 09:20, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) Przepraszam, Postaram się dostosować jakoś do rad, by lepiej to wszystko edytować. Sory, że dałem ci więcej pracy. :/ Andrixxx (dyskusja) 16:01, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) Rola - skórki W szablonie dotyczącym roli aktora dubbingującego w skórkach nie może wyświetlić portrety skórek (coś kombinowałem, ale bez skutku) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 9:22, sie 4, 2014 (UTC) Szablon z profilu A więc na moim profilu są szablony (takie ramki) tam gdzie są posiadani bohaterowie i opanowani bohaterowie. W tych szablonach ostatnia ikona idzie w inną linijkę, mógłbyś naprawić ten błąd, o ile jest to błąd? Byłbym wdzięczny. :) Arachnet (dyskusja) 16:39, sie 6, 2014 (UTC) Gnar - wyświetlana karta Czemu na karcie "podglądową" (po najechaniu na ) wyświetla się mana + regeneracja many a nie pasek Gniewu. (jak np. ?) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 20:55, sie 14, 2014 (UTC) Portrety Dr Mundo Nie wiem czy to błąd, ale... czy przypadkiem nie ma kropki po części Dr? Akurat szablon od wyprzedaży wymaga od tego bohatera portretów, gdzie jest początkowa nazwa Dr. Mundo a nie Dr Mundo. To błąd czy nieuwaga (nie chcę zmieniać czegoś w szablonie bo może wszystko paść :P) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 21:42, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Rezygnacja Cześć, siemano, witam. Cieszę się bardzo że udało nam się rozruszać wikię, aby użytkownicy byli samowystarczalni. Również podoba mi się, że mój wkład z początku działanie nie poszedł na marne i po takim czasie widać że ten portal żyje. To chyba będzie pierwsza w historii wiki rezygnacja z posady Administratora. Nie mam już czasu na aktywny udział w życiu wiki, a administrator był głównie używany przeze mnie do masowego wrzucania plików. Chcę odejść póki jestem jeszcze na szczycie rankingu :). Będę co jakiś czas odwiedzać was i mam nadzieję, że za każdym razem będziecie co raz potężniejsi. Serdecznie pozdrawiam Ciebie i całą ekipę, która prowadzisz. WTF?! — 'DanielekKMA (dyskusja • 18:22, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Ja będę zajomać się dźwiękami :P Nie bój się, nie przepadniemy!! DorokaiPL 09:05, wrz 1, 2014 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca i Spotlight... Proponuje, aby poszła na wikię miesiąca i spotilight'a.Co ty na to? :) '— 'DanielekKMA (dyskusja • 18:28, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Aha...sorki, za problem bo jestem tutaj nowym. '— 'DanielekKMA (dyskusja • 07:42, wrz 1, 2014 (UTC) Szablon Rotacja Ups... Popsułem coś... XD Mógłbyś poprawić moje kombinacje alpejskie? (ach ta 20-osobowa rotacja...) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus''vel Adstrax] 22:09, wrz 10, 2014 Kilka próśb Witam. Powoli próbuje stworzyć szablon o biografii bohaterów (coś w stylu angielskiej Wiki), tylko z jedną zmianą... A dokładniej mówiąc przewijarkę portretów w stylu najnowszej galerii skórek. Mógłbyś coś takiego stworzyć? (bez żadnych odnośników, tylko same obrazy). Druga sprawa... Chyba niedługo będę wrzucać cytaty do Wiki. Wiem gdzie są te pliki tylko... czym się je otwiera? (.wpk i .bnk) Z góry dziękuję. [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 10:02, wrz 18, 2014 (UTC) Dźwięki Cześć. Skąd bierzecie dźwięki z gry (np. żarty bohaterów)? Kisio5 (dyskusja) 14:28, wrz 21, 2014 (UTC) Szablon biografia Jakoś udało się to stworzyć (ale nie jest idealny co w ang. wiki XD). Chciałem dodawać specjalne komendy dotyczące informacji ze szablonu Dane, ale jakoś to nie wychodzi... Mógłbyś to poprawić? I jeszcze jedno... Gdzie są cytaty przy wyborze bohatera? (za dużo tego wszystkiego na raz...) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 10:08, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Napisałeś: "Usuwam stary szablon komunikatów na rzecz nowego i pozostało ostatnie użycie na Twojej stronie użytkownika." ''Nie rozumiem co oznacza: ''"(...) ''pozostało ostatnie użycie na Twojej stronie użytkownika." ''Jeśli mógłbyś mi to wytłumaczyć, byłoby fajnie ;) Andrixxx (dyskusja) 16:35, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Szablony... Siema. Jak zrobić swój szablon? Chciałbym zrobić taki szablon: Tło Vi; -Dźwięk "Zrobię to po mojemu." "Ten artykuł lub sekcja jest aktualnie edytowany przez użytkownika Slavvek." *Proszę o wstrzymanie jakichkolwiek edycji do czasu usunięcia szablonu. *Wszelkie dźwięki mogą jeszcze ulec zmianie. *Szablon zostanie usunięty przez użytkownika Slavvek po dodaniu brakujących cytatów. Proszę o pomoc w stworzeniu takiego szablonu. DorokaiPL 21:26, lis 8, 2014 (UTC) Szablon biografia - odnowienie pytania Nie chcę być nachalny lub wścibski, ale czy doczekam się na mini galerię portretów w szablonie Biografia bohatera? Jak nie, to nie ma pośpiechu :) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 21:55, lis 9, 2014 (UTC) Pytanie o Rollback. Pisałeś na forum, że ci co chcą mogą się prosić o tą funkcję. Ja bym jednak poprosił, chociaż wiem, że aktualnie za dużo tutaj nie robię, ale przegladam z min. raz dziennie wiki aktywność i czasem to jest dość uporczywe, jesliktoś robi 3 wandalizujące edycje na jednym artykule. W przyszłości jak będę miał wiecej czasu to będe robił na wiki więcej teog co nie bardzo dokończyłem, ale jak na razie to usuwanie wandalizmów itp. z funkcją rollbacku 'by sie przydała, nie ukrywam. Ok to tyle z tego co chciałem napisać ;) Jak sądzisz, że zasługuje to daj, jak nie to nie, nie obraże się :) Andrixxx (dyskusja) 23:01, sty 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ok dzięki ;) Andrixxx (dyskusja) 23:06, sty 14, 2015 (UTC) ---- To może ja też się podepnę i proszę również o uprawnienie rollbacka. To pomocna funkcja i czasami wręcz niezastąpiona do szybkiego reagowania, a że na wiki jestem codziennie nawet niemało czasu, to i wandalizmy szybko z nią bym usuwał ;) [[Użytkownik:Turnaro|''Turnaro]] Dyskusja 17:24, sty 15, 2015 (UTC) Lista wszystkich skórek Witam. Zwracam się z prośbą o sprawdzenie "stabilności" tej listy (nie da się jej edytować o tzw. '''Error 503 Service Unavailable. [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 11:06, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Widok opcji udostępniania Witaj! Fajna jest ta opcja udostępniania strony na portalach społecznościowych, ale... No cóż to lekko zaburza wygląd strony (prawa strona jest jakby "podcięta" lub niedociągnięta). Wiem, że może to kwestia ustawienia na specjalnej stronie typu MediaWiki, tylko nie za bardzo wiem, jak to niby naprawić... Mógłbyś jakoś to poprawić? Byłbym wdzięczny! :) [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] Adstrax'' 17:35, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) Cytaty Trzeba coś zrobić z cytatami na forum, wywalił się system divów, co jest trochę dziwne bo konstrukcja kodu jest dobra, chyba wiki nie podoba się encoding entity html, itd. dekoduje się normalnie na znak < ale powstałe w ten sposób tagi działają jak (?). Tymczasowym rozwiązaniem jest usunięcie kodu z divem, ale za każdym razem robienie tego, jest denerwujące i ciężkie dla nowych. Swoją drogą chyba powinno zadziałać zamienienie na < ale nie wiem. A jeśli nie to może zamienienie na ? Nawet jeśli jest jakiś problem z klasą CSS to powinno wejść bez stylowania. Duckey Detective (blog • dyskusja) 12:11, maj 19, 2015 (UTC) Dziwny sprawa Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale nie mogę stworzyć wątku tematu "Skórki bohaterów" (chciałem połączyć ten temat z wyżej wymienionym artykułem). Ta Wiki nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na taki ruch... [[Użytkownik:Tragolipus|'Tr'agolipus]] [http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_użytkownika:Tragolipus vel Adstrax] 10:23, cze 13, 2015 (UTC)